1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a test method for unit re-modification, which is used to test and improve a function module, and ensures that the original function is as usual after modification.
2. Description of Related Art
In the usual test procedure of operational efficiency of an application software or appliance, the consideration of whether or not the output reaches the expected result or improvement is the only way to determine the efficiency thereof. Testing a specific efficiency or module optimization always requires an expensive experiment, as does any other improvement.
It is difficult to find out the cause of memory usage, circuit layout or a variety of elements of each unit module in a software or hardware system. Further, it is also hard to know whether the original function remains after re-modification or a modification process. In particular, if the unit module in a software or hardware system is located in the midst of the system, there is no better related way to discover the cause.
The drawback of the prior art is that changes can only be observed before and after the re-modification or modification process, changes of each unit module of whole system cannot be particularly observed.